Mind And Body Sharing
by Kirito666
Summary: Draco has a argument with his father that leads him to his death... yes Lucious kills Draco... how will Draco manage, who can he trust but most inportantly: how can he come back to life? well now you have to read to find out ;). I hope you will enjoy the story and please leave reviews, thanks :).
1. The Death Of Draco

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>One night the peace of Malfoy Manor was disturbed by shouting. Draco Malfoy, a ten year old boy was arguing with his father about becoming a death eater.<p>

"Draco, as my successor you must become a death eater, it´s your inheritance", Lucious said.

"But dad, I don´t want to become a death eater, I want to live a quiet life and besides that: I hate the dark lord", Draco said.

"DRACO, IF YOU INSULT THE LORD LIKE THAT AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU", Lucious shouted.

"WELL THEN GO AHEAD AND DO IT, LIKE I GIVE A FUCK, I HATE THAT DEMON HE DESTROYED THE LIFE OF HARRY", Draco shouted back.

Nobody knew this, but Draco actually liked Harry, he wished to be friends with him, he hated being a Slitherin. All of the evilness was just show, actually he was a kind boy with a heart of gold.

Lucious face altered with hatred, "NEVER EVER TAKE THAT BOYS NAME INTO YOUR MOUTH AGAIN", he shouted and his fist tightened around his wand.

Draco didn´t notice the danger he has gotten himself into, one more wrong word and his own father would kill him, but Draco was so blind with hatred towards Voldemort, that he didn´t even realise what he was saying, all of his true feelings just poured out of him.

"WHY, HARRY IS A GREAT GUY AND THAT DEMON DESTROYED THAT BOYS LIFE", Draco screamed.

"THAT´S IT", Lucious screamed, he raised his wand and pointed it straight at his sons heart, "AVADA KEDAVRA", he shouted, he green light shot out of his wand and hit his son and Draco slumped to the floor, not moving.

Suddenly the door opened, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON", Narcissa shouted, then she spotted the wand in her husbands hand and then her son laying on the floor, "DRACO", she screamed and run over to the collapsed boy.

"No no no, Draco baby wake up, please wake up", she shouted, shaking her sons body, then she looked up at Lucious, "YOU BASTARD KILLED OUR SON", she screamed.

Lucious just stood there, "HE WAS NOT OUR SON, HE INSULTED OUR LORD AND HE TOOK THAT SCARHEADED BOYS NAME INTO HIS MOUTH", he shouted back.

Narcissa couldn´t say a word, Lucious looked at his dead sons body, "good riddance", he said, then he lowered his wand and left the room, slamming the door.

Draco´s mother stood in the room next to the corpse of her son, "why Draco, why didn´t you come to me", she asked, with a sigh and tears in her eyes she took out her wand, "i will keep your body safe", she said, Narcissa levitated the boys body then she left the room and closed the door.

What she didn´t know was that Draco was still there, his spirit floating just below the ceiling.

"So he really killed me, what am I supposed to do now, I have to find help, and I only know one person who lives nearby, I only hope he´ll listen", he said to himself, then he flew threw the roof and to the only person who he could trust, Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this first chapter, please leave a review :)<strong>


	2. Draco Asks Harry For Help

Draco soon arrived in Little Whinging and searched for Privet Drive number four, he flew up and down all of the roads, until he finally found the right street and house.

Draco landed in front of the door, he felt very nervous, 'come on Draco, just risk it Harry will help you after you explained everything", he thought to himself, he took a deep breath then walked threw the door.

Draco checked all of the rooms but he couldn´t find Harry, 'did he stay at Hogwarts, i´m to tired to fly there', he thought, 'I give up, i´m lost forever', he started to cry.

As he walked towards the door he heard the sound of snoring, coming from under the staircase, Draco rised an eyebrow and walked into the small room.

The was so cramped with stuff that it was hard for a person to move, 'damn even I am a ghost this is still uncomfortable', Draco thought. He moved around a pile of boxes and stopped in his tracks when he saw the smallest bed that he had ever seen, in that bed sleeping lie Harry.

'No way, why is he in this tiny room, it´s more suitable for a slave, does that mean that he is the slave of these people', Draco thought shocked, 'I thought he lived a happy life, he´s always smiling'.

Draco moved nearer to the bed and as he looked into Harry´s face he he got a second shock which caused him to stumble backwards, he also fell threw some boxes.

'What the hell happened to his face, it looks as if he got hit by a bulldozer', Draco thought, he got back up on his feet and walked back to the bed.

'Poor Harry, if i´d still have my body I would punish those bastards', Draco thought, 'I hope he can hear me'.

"Harry, wake up please, I need your help", Draco said.

"Go away", Harry groaned.

Draco grabbed Harry´s shoulders, the will for help gave him the strength to touch Harry, he shook Harry´s shoulder.

"Please Harry, I really need your help, it´s me Draco", Draco said.

"Mhm... can´t be Draco..., he is at his palace... and... why would he come here... he hates me...", Harry mumbled.

"I don´t hate you, I came here because I don´t hate you, I like you and you are the only person I can trust, so please just wake up", Draco said, he started to cry.

Harry heard sobbing next to him, with a groan he switched on the light and put his glasses on. When his eyes got used to the light he looked to his side and gasped, he was looking at Draco Malfoy, but he was crying, his head on Harry´s sheets and he was see-through.

"Draco, what the hell", he said.

Draco looked up at Harry, "Harry...", Draco started.

"Wait what happened to scar-head", Harry asked.

"I didn´t mean that, it was all show, I am not evil and I don´t hate you, I swear", Draco said, "please I wouldn´t come to you if i´d hate you, so please hear me out, you are the only person who can help me".

Harry looked at Draco, "okay Draco, what happened", he asked.

Draco looked at Harry, "my father killed me", he said.

"WHAT, WHY", Harry shouted, but he soon regretted it, there was a sound of heavy feet coming down the stairs.

"_Shit"_, Harry whispered, suddenly there were loud bangs on the door.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU PEACE OF WORTHLESS FLESH, NORMAL PEOPLE WANT TO SLEEP AND IF YOU AREN´T QUIET THIS INSTANT I´LL KILL YOU AND NO FUCKING MAGIC WILL SAVE YOU, BECAUSE YOU´D BE THROWN OUT OF THAT ROTTEN PLACE YOU GO TO", shouted Vernon, then the footsteps walked away and soon faded away.

"Phew, at least he didn´t come in", Harry said and looked at Draco, who was looking at him horrified.

"Harry... who was that", Draco asked.

"My uncle, I guess you´ve seen my face, well that was him", Harry said.

"Why are they so evil to you", Draco asked.

"They hate magic and everything that is magical", Harry said, "now tell me, why the hell would your own father kill you".

Draco looked away, "i had a disagreement with him", he said.

"About what", Harry asked.

"He wanted me to become a death eater and serve you-know-who", Draco said, "I insulted that guy, I called him a demon".

Draco looked at Harry who was looking surprised, "please continue", he said.

Draco sighed and continued, "I said that I hate that demon and that it destroyed your life I actually said your first name, then I said that you are a great guy, then he zapped me with the killing curse", he said.

"Damn Draco, you shouldn´t have said all of that", Harry said, "what happened to your body", he asked.

"My mum took it somewhere", Draco said.

Harry thought for a while, "we have to talk to Hermione, she is smart and knows a lot of things, I bet she can help of finding a way to get you back into your body", he said.

Draco looked at Harry, "yes I know, but I feel something pulling at me, I think heaven is calling, but I don´t want to go, it´s straining me", he said.

Harry looked at Draco, 'he looks worried and sad, he hasn´t deserved to die, how can I help him to stay until we find a way to get him back into his body', he thought, then a idea hit him, 'it´s risky but I don´t know any other way'.

"Draco possess my body", Harry said.

"What, me possess you", Draco asked, "i can´t do that Harry, I don´t want to take over your body".

"Draco, you can only take over my body if I allow you to do it", Harry said, "this is the only way you can stay until we find a way to get you back into your own body".

Draco looked at Harry, "are you sure", he asked.

"Yes I am sure, I want to help you", Harry said, "so come on and do it", he said.

"Okay", Draco said.

Harry lie himself flat on his back and Draco rose over him until he was laying in the same position like Harry.

"Harry...", he started.

"Say what you want to say after you are in my body", Harry said.

Draco nodded and slowly sunk down into Harry´s body and Harry closed his eyes. When Harry opened his eyes Draco was gone, 'I hope it worked', he thought.

'Draco, are you there', he asked in his mind.

'Yeah, i´m here, thanks Harry', came Draco´s voice from somewhere in his mind.

'No problem Draco, get some rest, tomorrow i´ll call Hermione', Harry said.

'Okay, hear you tomorrow', Draco said.

'Night Draco', Harry said and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review, thanks<strong>


	3. The First Day Sharing Mind And Body

"BAMM, BAMM", a loud knock on his door woke Harry up early the next morning.

"GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW AND MAKE US BREAKFAST", Vernon shouted.

"_Go fuck yourself", _Harry said under his breath, "COMING UNCLE", he called back.

"WELL HURRY UP WE´RE STARVING, ESPECIALLY ME AND DUDLEY ", his uncle called back, then Harry heard foosteps walking down the hall.

"Pff... you two starving, don´t make me laugh", Harry said, 'Draco, you awake', he asked in his head.

'Yeah, damn Harry that man is a monster', came Draco´s voice.

'Tell me about it, now you know why I always regret leaving Hogwarts', Harry got out of his bed with a groan, 'damn I hate this place', he thought.

Harry got changed then he exited his room, 'brace yourself Draco', he thought.

'Brace myself for what', Draco asked.

'You´ll see', was all that Harry said.

Harry walked into the kitchen, the Dursley´s were sitting at the table, they looked at him with hatred in their eyes.

"Get a move on, i´m starving", Dudley whined.

Harry just rolled his eyes and started making breakfast, he made pancakes, he boiled eggs, made toast and coffee.

The Dursley´s tucked into the delicious food, Harry just stood there and watched them eat.

'Harry, you are really good at cooking, but why aren´t you eating anything', Draco asked.

Before Harry could reply his stomache growled, Vernon looked up at him, "fine I guess you deserved to eat something", he said, "here your breakfast as usual", he handed Harry a plate with egg shells.

"Eggshells again, you treat me always like a slave and a doormat", Harry said.

"Because that is what you are, you are just as worthless than a of garbage", Petunia said, "you can feel lucky to even get something to eat, you ungrateful son of a witch, why couldn´t you have died with them, now we are stuck with you", she said.

Harry didn´t say a word he took the plate of eggshells, "i´ll be in my room if you need me", was all he said, then he left them.

Harry entered his room under the staircase, he sat down on his bed and started nibbling on a eggshell, then tears formed in his eyes, 'mother, father why did HE have to kill you', he asked, 'I wish I was with you now, I need you'.

'Harry... i´m sorry, I had no clue', came Draco´s voice.

'It´s not your fault Draco, this is what I go threw every time i´m here', Harry said.

'I feel your unhappiness and I thought that only Slitherins are evil, those people would fit into Slitherin', Draco said.

'I wish I could stay at Hogwarts in the holidays, but Dumbledor always sends me here', Harry said.

'Hm... listen the holidays are over in two weeks, you´ve survived these people for so long, didn´t your parents leave you a will', Draco asked.

'I don´t know...', was all that Harry said.

There was a long silence, 'let´s contact Hermione', Draco said.

'Thanks for changing the subject, yeah i´ll write here a letter and send Hedwig to her right now', Harry said, he took a peace of paper and a pen and wrote a letter to Hermione, when he was finished he got Hedwig out of her cage and attached the note onto her leg.

Harry carefully opened his door and quietly crept down the hall, he opened the front door and let Hedwig fly away.

Harry stood there, watching the owl fly away, he was so deep in thought that he didn´t realize Vernon walking up to him from behind.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CONTACTING ONE OF YOUR DAMN WIZARDING FRIENDS", he shouted, he grasped Harry´s hair and pulled him back into the house, "YOU KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES: YOU WON´T GET ANYTHING TO EAT FOR TWO DAYS", Vernon opened the door to Harry´s room, he threw him inside and locked the door.

'Oooooh, how I wish I could kill those bastards but then I wouldn´t be better than Voldemort', Harry thought.

'I´m glad that you aren´t like that demon Harry', Draco said, 'but how will we be able to receive Hermione´s answer', he asked.

Harry moved some boxes to the side to reveal a small crawlspace, he crawled thre the tiny hole and soon he was outside of the house, 'I secretly built the hole, I use it if I need to sneak away or if I need a breath of fresh air', Harry said and they waited for Hedwig to return with Hermione´s answer.

They only had to wait five minutes, then they saw Hedwig flying towards them. Harry held out his arm and Hedwig landed, then he crawled back inside he undid the note from Hedwigs leg and put her back into her cage, he sat on his bed and opened the note:

**Dear Harry,**

**I have received your message, it sound urgent. I´ll be on my way right away, I should be there in a hour, i´ll knock on your crawlspace, see you later.**

**Love Hermione**

'Damn that girl is fast', Draco said.

'Yep, that´s why I like her, she always finds time to help me out', Harry said.

'But will she help me out aswell', Draco asked.

'Sure she will, don´t worry Hermione warms up much faster than Ron, because she believes every human can change, anyway I have your back', Harry said.

'Thanks Harry', Draco said and so they waited for Hermione to arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please leave a review :).<strong>


	4. Harry And Draco Talk With Hermione

An hour later Hermione arrived, she knocked on Harry´s secret exit and Harry let her in, "so Harry, what´s so urgent", she asked.

"Let´s sit down first", Harry said and they sat on Harry´s bed.

"Now tell me", Hermione said.

"Before I start I have to know if I can trust you, not to freak out", Harry said.

"Harry you know me, just tell me", Hermione said.

Harry took a deep breath, "okay, I got a surprised visit last night", he started.

"From who", Hermione asked.

"Draco", Harry said, Hermiones eyes widened.

"But he was see threw and he was crying, but the most surprising part was that he called me by my first name", Harry continued.

"That is strange", Hermione said.

Harry nodded, "I asked him what has happened and he told me that he had an argument with his father, he was supposed to become a death eater but he didn´t want that. He also called Voldemort a demon and that he hates that person especially because Voldemort fucked up my life, he also said my first name in front of his father", he said and waited that Hermione took it in.

"Continue", she said.

With a nother sigh Harry continued, "well end of the story is that Lucious killed him".

Hermiones eyes widened in disbelief, "that asshole, how could he kill his own son", she asked.

"I don´t know", Harry said.

"What happened after he told you that", Hermione asked.

"He said that he wants to live, I suggested that i´ll contact you because you are the brightest person I know, who could help", Harry said.

"That is true, so where is Draco now", Hermione asked.

Harry looked at his friend, "well you know that ghosts can´t survive here in the human world, he was straining just to stay here I saw it in his eyes that he doesn´t want to part, so I suggested that he can possess my body until we figure out a way to reverse everything", Harry said, "Hermione, I am sharing my body and mind with Draco", he finished.

There was a long silence, "Harry, may I talk to Draco", Hermione asked.

"Sure, wait a second", Harry said and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again Hermione gasped, Harry´s green eyes had turned ice-blue, "hey, Hermione", Draco said.

"So it´s true", Hermione said, Draco nodded.

"I´m thankful to Harry, sharing his body and mind with me, but I want to be in my own body again", Draco said.

"Draco, listen we´ll find a way to return you to your body", Hermione said, "do you know what has happened with your body", she asked.

"Well my mum took it somewhere, she said she´d keep it safe", Draco said.

"I see, so your body must be somewhere in your manor", Hermione said.

Draco nodded, Hermione looked thoughtfull, "will you help me", Draco asked.

Hermione looked at him, "yes i´ll help you, I don´t know how, but i´ll figure something out", she said.

"Thanks Hermione", Draco said, he closed his eyes and when his eyes opened again Harry was back.

"So Herm, you´ll help us", he asked and Hermione nodded.

"Thanks, please keep this a secret from Ron, you know how he is", Harry said.

"I will, I should return home, i´ll see you on the train in two weeks", Hermione said.

"Okay Herm and thanks again", Harry said, Hermione gave her kind smile and left.

'So Draco, I told you that she would help', Harry said.

'I wouldn´t believe it, she really is a great person', Draco said.

'That she is', Harry said, 'we´ll find a way to get you back into your body'.

* * *

><p><strong>A short chapter, the next one will be longer i promise!<strong>

**Please leave a review, thanks.**


	5. The Return To Hogwarts

The weeks past, at the end Harry´s face was so swollen from all of beatings, that he could hardly see. The moment he was sitting in the train he healed himself.

"Aaaah, much better", he said.

'Great to see that your face is back to normal', came Draco´s voice, he saw Harry´s face reflecting in the train window.

'Yeah, sorry that you had to go through all of that', Harry said.

'Don´t worry Harry, I know now how your life really is, I am sorry', Draco said.

'Don´t be, it´s not your fault', Harry said.

'I know, but still...', Draco sighed.

Just then the cabin door opened and Hermione entered.

"Hey Harry and Draco", Hermione said.

"Hey Herm, Draco says hi", Harry said smiling, Hermione smiled back.

Hermione sat down opposite of Harry, "so have you already found a way to give Draco his body back", Harry asked.

"Not yet, I have to check the library and talk with Snape, I think we can trust him", Hermione said.

"Why are you so sure that we can trust him", Harry asked.

"Because Harry, Snape is Draco´s godfather", Hermione said.

'I thought only I and my family knew this', Draco said and he sounded surprised.

'It´s not easy to hide something from Hermione, she always finds it out sooner or later', Harry said.

"Is there something you don´t know", Harry asked.

"Yes, I don´t know how to cook", Hermione said and they laughed.

The door opened and Ron entered, "hey guys, how were your holidays", he asked.

"Interesting", Harry and Hermione said.

"Well, mine was boring", Ron said, then he sat down next to Harry.

'If he only knew', Draco said.

'He doesn´t have to know', Harry said.

'But he´s your best pal', Draco said.

'Yeah, and that is why i´m not going to tell him anything, I know how he is and he hates you', Harry said.

Draco fell silent and Harry could feel the sadness inside of him, 'ey Draco, you´ve got me and Hermione', Harry said in a calming voice.

'I know and I am so thankful, especially towards you Harry', Draco said, 'I wonder what Dumbledor will talk about at the feast'.

'We´ll see', Harry said.

The rest of the journey they talked and ate sweets, soon they arrived at Hogwarts train station and walked up towards the castle.

They entered the Greathall and sat at their table, then they waited for the newcomers.

The door opened and in came the nervous looking newcomers, they stood in a row and looked around.

'Damn, I remember how nervous I was a year ago', Harry said.

'Yeah, and I got stuck into Slitherin and I hate it, I wanted to be a Gryffindor, I always felt different', Draco said.

After the newcomers had been sorted into their future houses Dumbledor rose from his chair and the hall fell silent.

"I have a sad announcement to make", Dumbledor started, the hall fell silent, "you must have noticed by now, that there is a student missing", Dumbledor continued and looked over at the Slitherin table, where a empty chair was standing on which Draco usally would have sit.

Dumbledor sighed, "I received a letter from his mother", he said, "Draco has been killed by his father", he ended.

The hall was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, then all hell broke lose, "WHAT", everyone shouted.

"I already made sure that Lucious get´s locked in Azkaban for the rest of his life", Dumbledor said, "Draco was just a kid, yes he was a Slitherin but he hasn´t deserved that, let´s start the feast in memory of a child who´s life got wiped out", he rised his Goblet and everyone followed, "to Draco Malfoy", the headmaster said, "TO DRACO", the hall roared.

'Well Draco, to you', Harry said.

'Thanks Harry, i´m glad that the bastard is gone', Draco said.

Harry looked over to the teachers table, 'damn, Snape looks as if he´d wanted to blow something up', he thought.

'Yeah he looks pissed', Draco said.

Harry thought for a while, 'let´s talk to him', he said.

Harry got up from the table and walked towards the teachers table and stopped in front of Snape.

"Sir, I don´t want to disturb you, but I need to talk to you in privet", Harry said.

"Can´t that wait Potter, i´m not in the mood", Snape said.

"I know Sir, but it´s important and believe me it might help you to calm down", Harry said.

Snape stared at him, Harry had the urge to back away, but he stood his ground, "fine", Snape said, "come with me Potter", and Harry followed Snape out of the hall.

All of the heads followed the two leaving, 'I wonder what Harry has to discuss with Snape', Dumbledor thought.

Ron lend in to Hermione and whispered into her ear, _"what is going on"_, he asked.

"_I can´t tell you that, you wouldn´t believe it anyway, Harry will tell you by himself", _she whispered back.

They continued to eat and waited for Harry and Snape to return.


	6. Harry And Draco Talk With Snape

Harry and Snape headed to Snape´s office in the dungeons, they sat down on armchairs opposite each other.

"Okay Potter, what is so important", Snape asked.

"It´s true that Lucious killed Draco, but Draco is still here", Harry started.

"What do you mean, he is still here", Snape asked.

"Well Sir, Draco´s spirit came to me, he told me everything, he was getting weaker, but he didn´t want to leave, so I told that i´ll share my body with him, so he entered my body", Harry said and waited for the information to sink in.

"Don´t play with me Potter, this isn´t a time for your jokes", Snape spatt.

"I know that it´s hard to believe, but I can prove to you that Draco is inside of me", Harry said.

"Okay", Snape said.

Harry closed his eyes and when he opened them again his green eyes had turned ice-blue, Snape gasped.

"Hello godfather", Draco said and did his Malfoy smirk.

"Draco, i´d hug you if you weren´t in Potters body", Snape said.

"You can hug me, Harry is a great guy, thanks to him i´m still here", Draco said.

Snape got up and hugged the boy, "i´m so happy that you are still here", Snape said, then he let go of the boy and sat back down.

"But tell me, why have you chosen Potter as a host and what happened to the insults, but what i´m most interested in is why did your father kill you", Snape asked.

Draco hung his head, "well, I insulted Voldemort, I called him a demon, but what got me killed was that I called Harry by his first name", Draco sighed.

"Why would you do that", Snape asked.

"Because I like Harry, the insults and evilness I had towards him was nothing but show", Draco said, he raised his head and looked Snape straight in the eyes, "i never wanted to be evil, I hate being a Slitherin".

"I see, but why choose Potter as your host", Snape asked.

"Because he is the only one I can trust and who could help me to get my body back", Draco said.

"I hope that he can help, he is not the brightest", Snape said.

Draco burst into laughter, "what", Snape asked.

"Sorry, Harry just whined that he isn´t that stupid", Draco said, "he is right he is pretty bright and anyway Hermione is helping us, she is besides you the only person who knows".

"I see, I will help you where I can, what about your mother", Snape asked.

Draco hung his head, "she doesn´t know, but Harry just suggested that he could write a letter to my mum and ask her to meet in Hogsmead", he said.

"That is a good idea, I only hope that she didn´t bury your body", Snape said.

"No she is keeping it safe, but I don´t know where, I guess somewhere in our Manor", Draco said.

"Okay, I guess you want to have some rest", Snape asked.

Draco nodded, "okay Draco, go ahead and rest, I know that you are in good hands", Snape said.

"Thanks godfather", Draco said and closed his eyes, when he opened them again they were once again green and Harry was in control.

"Well Professor", Harry asked smiling.

"I don´t know what to say, except: Thanks Potter", Snape said.

"My pleasure, Draco is a great kid, I was sceptic at first but when he told me what that bastard had done and that his evilness towards me was nothing but show, I decided to help him", Harry said.

"So what are your plans", Snape asked.

"Well like Draco said, i´ll write a letter to his mother, Hermione tried to search for a cure but was unable to so she wants to check the library", Harry said.

"I can help her with that", Snape said.

"You´d really help us Professor", Harry asked.

"Yes Potter, tell Ms. Granger to meet me in the library tomorrow after lunch", Snape said.

"I will, Sir", Harry said, "thanks".

"No Potter, thank you", Snape said and gave Harry a kind smile and Harry smiled back.

"Okay let´s get back to the feast, we´ll keep this a secret from the headmaster for now", he suggested, Harry agreed and so they headed back to the feast.

When they arrived back at the feast Harry whispered to Hermione that Snape wants to meet her in the library tomorrow after lunch, Hermione just nodded.


	7. Harry And Draco Talk With Ron

After the feast they all went into their houses, Harry, Hermione and Ron went into Gryffindor.

'Welcome to Gryffindor, Draco', Harry said.

'Thanks Harry, it feels... right, like I always belonged here, I know i´m not here in person, but I still have the feeling of comfort and warmth', Draco said.

'You ARE here in person, because you are in me', Harry said.

'Yeah I know, but i´d rather be here in my own body', Draco said and he sounded sad.

'I understand', Harry said in a kind voice, 'don´t worry, we´ll find a way to get you back into your body, I promise', he said.

"Okay guys, i´d suggest that we all go to bed, it´s late and i´m tired", Harry said to his friends and they agreed.

When Ron and Harry entered the boys dorm, Ron stopped Harry by grabbing his shoulder, Harry turned around.

"Harry, what´s going on, why aren´t you talking with me, what is bothering you", Ron asked.

"It has nothing to do with you personally, but I have a secret that I wouldn´t like to tell you, because I know that you´d flip out and wouldn´t want to be friends with me anymore", Harry said.

Ron looked Harry in the eyes, "listen mate, I promise I won´t flip out, just tell me", he said.

"You swear that you won´t flip out", Harry asked.

Ron raised a hand and with the other drew a X over his heart, "cross my heart and hope to die", he said.

Harry looked at him, "okay", he said, "you should sit down for this".

Ron sat on his bed and waited for Harry to continue.

"You know that Draco got killed by his father", Harry started, Ron nodded, "well Draco´s spirit came to me in the holidays, he was crying and asking me for help".

"Okay hold on right there", Ron said, raising a hand, "first, why are you calling Malfoy by his first name, second: why would he come to you and third: what does he want you to help him with", he asked.

"Well Draco called me by my first name first so it´s only fair that I call him by his first name, he said that i´m the only person he can trust and he wants me to help him to get back into his own body", Harry said.

"Okay, I understand that, but why would his father kill him", Ron asked.

Harry was silent for a few seconds, "Ron Draco just said that he would like to tell you himself", he said.

"Woah, wait a minute", Ron said, "you mean he has possessed you", he asked.

"Well, it´s true that he is in me, but I suggested it, i´m sharing my mind and body with Draco", Harry said.

"Why would you do that to a guy that was so mean to us, especially towards you", Ron asked.

"He said it was all show, he hates being a Slitherin, he wants to be a Gryffindor", Harry said.

"And you believe him", Ron asked.

"Yes I do, I don´t only believe him, I trust him with all of my soul", Harry said.

'Harry... you mean it', Draco asked.

'Yes Draco I trust you with all of my soul', Harry said.

'Thanks Harry, I also trust you with all of my soul', Draco said.

"Wow Harry, I always knew that you have a heart of gold", Ron said, "my I talk to Draco, I want to hear his side of the story".

"Sure, hang on", Harry said, he closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were ice-blue.

"Hey Ron, you wanted to talk with me", Draco asked.

"Woah, it is true", Ron said, Draco nodded, "okay Draco, you called me by my first name straight away, so it was really all just show", he said.

"Yes, sorry that I was so mean to you, I felt really awful being mean and evil, please forgive me", Draco said.

"Draco I forgive you", Ron said, "but now tell me, why did your own father kill you".

"Well, my …. father wanted me to become a death eater, he said as his successor it is my inheritance, but I said that I never want to become a death eater", Draco said.

"That´s good, please continue", Ron said.

"Well, I said that I hate you-know-who and I called him a demon, but what got me killed was that I said Harry´s first name", Draco said.

"I see, thank goodness that bastard is locked up for the rest of his miserable life", Ron said.

"Yeah, me too", Draco said.

"So what is the plan", Ron asked.

Draco´s eyes widened, "you want to help us", he asked.

"Why not, first Harry is my best pal and so are you and I help my pals", Ron said.

"Wow Ron, thanks", Draco said and smiled.

"I like your real smile, suits you better than that dirty smirk", Ron said, smiling back.

"Thanks, okay the plan is that Harry will write a letter to my mum, we want to meet her in Hogsmead, she´s keeping my body somewhere in our manor safe and Hermione and Snape are going to research for a way to get me back into my body", Draco said.

"Hm... sounds good, what can I do", Ron asked.

"How about you help Snape and Hermione finding a way to get me back into my own body", Draco suggested.

"Hey wait a freaking minute, I just remembered something", Ron said.

"What", Draco said.

"I met this wired kid in the holidays, his name is Niklas, he said that he has a special gift, he didn´t want to tell me", Ron said, "I could write to him and explain the situation to him, he could help".

"Okay do that", Draco said, "hey i´m tired, it was great talking to you".

"Yeah it was, go get some rest", Ron said, Draco nodded and closed his eyes and when he opened them again Harry was in control once again.

"Thanks Ron", he said.

"No problem, i´ll write to him tomorrow, how about I tell him to meet us in Hogsmead when Draco´s mum is also there", Ron suggested.

"Great idea, i´ll let you know as soon as I have the answer from Draco´s mum", Harry said.

"Okay mate, hey let´s get to bed", Ron said.

"Yeah", Harry said.

And so Ron and Harry got ready for bed, "night Harry and Draco", Ron said, "night Ron, Draco says night", Harry said and smiled, Ron smiled back and soon they were fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think of this chapter? Please leave a Review, thanks :).<strong>


	8. A Surprise Letter For Harry

The next morning before breakfast, Harry sat down at his desk in the boys dorm and wrote the letter to Draco´s mum.

**Dear Mrs. Malfoy,**

**I am so sorry for your loss, but I might have great news for you.**

**If you want to know, meet me in Hogsmeade in the "Three Broomsticks Inn".**

**Sincerely**

**A friend of Draco**

When he was finished, he rolled the note up and headed to the owl tower. Harry took Hedwig and fastened the note to her leg and sent her to Draco´s mum.

'Now we wait for her answer', he said.

'I hope she says that she´ll come', Draco said.

'Yeah me too', Harry said, 'time to go to breakfast'.

Harry headed into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, soon the other students arrived and they all waited for the post to arrive.

A black owl landed in front of Harry with a important looking letter attached to it´s leg.

'That looks important Harry', Draco said.

'Yeah I wonder who sent it', Harry said, he undid the letter and the owl flew away.

Harry opened the letter and read:

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**my name is Cornelius Fudge, I am the Minister for Magic. First I want to say that I am sorry, that you have to live with the Dursly´s, that will end NOW.**

**Attached to this letter you will find a copy of your parents Will, the Minister before me kept it hidden, even from Dumbledor so he stuck you into that family. I hope that this will bring a brighter light into your life. I also have send Dumbledor a copy of the Will.**

**Sincerely **

**Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic**

'Harry read the Will', Draco said.

Harry silently started reading the Will of his parents.

**We, Lily and James Potter, hereby declare our son Harry Potter to be the rightful owner of our Mansion, it´s located in the Sidmouth Wood near London City, we also leave behind 1 Trillion Pounds in gold nuggets.**

'Woah Harry, you own a Mansion, you are a trillionair and you never have to go back to that hell', Draco said.

Harry couldn´t say a word, he folded up the Will and letter with shaking hands and pressed them against his chest.

'Harry', Draco asked.

'Sorry Draco, i´m just so overwhelmed and happy', Harry said.

'It´s okay, I understand', Draco said.

"Harry what is up you are so quiet", Hermione said.

Harry handed her the letters he received, "read these", he said.

Hermione took the letters and read them, she gasped, "Harry", she whispered.

"I know", Harry said.

"Hey, what´s up", Ron asked.

Hermione handed Ron Harry´s letters and after reading them Ron also gasped.

"Harry, you are so lucky", he said.

"Yeah, I never ever have to go threw those beatings I have my own place", Harry said.

'I´m so happy for you, Harry', Draco said.

'Thanks Draco, when you have your body back you are more than welcome to visit me', Harry said.

'I will defiantly come and visit you', Draco said.

"You guys are more than welcome to come and visit me", Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

"Believe it, we will", they said and smiled at him and Harry smiled back.

"Now get some food into you", Hermione said.

"Okay mum", Harry said and they all laughed.

After breakfast they headed to classes, first they had potions, Draco helped Harry with his potion and Harry was more than thankful, 'thanks Draco, you´d make a great poitions master', he said.

'Thanks Harry', Draco said.

After Potions it was lunchtime, after lunch Hermione went to meet Snape in the library.

Harry and Ron headed to Defence Against The Dark Arts class, Harry was the best in this class, after that they had the rest of the day off, so they headed into the Castle gardens and chilled a bit in the warm sun.

Soon it was time for supper, so they headed back into the castle, Hermione was already sitting at the table, "so any luck", Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head, "Snape and I couldn´t find anything in the books we checked, we want to continue tomrrow", she said.

"Okay", Harry said, after supper they headed into Gryffindor tower, Hermione sat down on a armchair and read in a book, Harry and Ron played a round of exploding snap, after that they headed into the boys dorm and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think of this chapter? Please leave a review, thanks :).<strong>


	9. Harry And Draco Talk With Narzissa

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table the next morning, 'I wonder if the answer of your mother is in the post today', he said.

'Yeah me too', Draco replied.

They heard the flapping of wings, signalling the post ariving. Hedwig landed on Harry´s plate, she had a note tied to her leg, Harry undid the note and Hedwig flew away.

'Okay, let´s see', he said and opened the letter.

**Dear "friend of Draco",**

**first, thanks for your sympathy, I really appreciate it. Normally I don´t meet people who´s name I don´t know, but you got me all curious and interested, so i´ve decided to meet you. How about we meet in Hogsmeade on Saturday afternoon?**

**I await your reply.**

**Sincerely **

**Narzissa Malfoy**

'She wants to meet, I think Saturday is great', Harry said.

'Yeah me too, i´m looking forward to see her again', Draco said.

After breakfast Harry headed up to Gryffindor tower and wrote the answer, then he headed to the owl tower and send Hedwig to Draco´s mum with his answer.

'That´s that, I only hope that she won´t get a shock when she sees me, I hope she´ll listen', Harry said.

'I think she will, I mean I hope she will', Draco said.

Saturday came quickly, before lunch Harry got himself ready, so that he could go straight after lunch into Hogsmeade.

Soon Harry arrived at the "Three Broomsticks Inn" and entered the pub, 'let´s see if she´s here already', he said.

Harry walked threw the crowed of people and rows of tables, 'hey there she is', Draco said, Harry looked and there at a table far in the corner sitting alone was Draco´s mother.

Harry walked up to her, "Missis Malfoy", he said.

Narzissa looked up and gasped as she saw Harry standing there, "you, you are the one that send me the letter", she asked surprised.

Harry nodded, "I know that you´ve might expected someone from Slitherin, but please hear me out", he said.

Narzissa looked at him, "okay, have a seat", she said and Harry sat down, "so, what is it that you want to tell me, I worn you Potter, no jokes", she said.

"Missis Malfoy, i´d never joke about dead people", Harry said, "i will start at the beginning", he said.

Narzissa looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"After getting killed by his father Draco came to me", Harry said.

Narzissa eyes widened, "what do you mean Potter", she asked.

"Okay, his spirit came to me, I was very surprised, because I thought he hated me", Harry said.

"Go on", Narzissa said.

"Well he called me by my first name and he said all of the evilness was just show and that he actually likes me", Harry said.

Narzissa´s eyes widened more, "that´s surprising", she said, "what happened after he said that".

"Well he said that he wants to go back into his own body, he was crying and willing himself to stay", Harry said, "i noticed that he was getting weaker, so I had to make a quick decision".

"And what was that", Narzissa asked.

"I suggested to him that he could possess me until we´ve found a way to get him back into his body", Harry said, "Missis Malfoy, I am sharing my mind and body with Draco", he finished and waited for Narzissa to take it in.

"WHAT", she shouted, all heads turned and looked at her, "sorry", she said, "you are not joking are you", she asked and looked at Harry firmly.

"I can prove to you that everything I said is true", Harry said.

"Do it", Narzissa said, Harry nodded and closed his eyes, when he opened then his green eyes had turned ice-blue and the well known "Malfoy smirk" was on his face.

"Hello mum", Draco said.

Narzissa couldn´t say a word, "Draco", she whispered and Draco nodded. Narzissa couldn´t help it, she jumped up from her chair, run over to the boy, took him into her arms and started to cry.

"So it is true", she sobbed.

"Yes it is, but please stop soaking Harry", Draco said.

Narzissa let go of her son and sat back down, "you have to tell me everything, especially why you call Potter by his first name", she said.

"Well mum, I like Harry, I always did and always will", Draco said, "i hate being a Slitherin, it feels wrong to be evil, I always wanted to be a Gryffindor, I noticed that the first time I entered Gryffindor in Harry´s body, it fellt like... home".

"Okay people are different, but what got you killed", Narzissa asked.

"Lucious wanted me to become a death eater and serve Voldemort I insulted that person, I called him a demon and that I hate that person because he fucked up Harry´s life", Draco said, "but what got me killed was that I said that Harry is a great guy, I actually said his first name in front of my ex-father", he said.

"I see, does anybody else know", his mother asked.

"Yes, Snape, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly Know, and they are helping to find a way that will alow me to return into my body", Draco said, "Ron met a kid with a special gift and we want to meet that boy today, he will come here, he should arrive any minute", he said.

"Wow, i´d never in my life have guessed that you´ll make friends with those people so fast", Narzissa said.

"Me neither, they are really great people and I am thankful, especially towards Harry", Draco said.

"So am I", his mother said.

"Mum what have you done with my body", Sraco asked.

"I magically froze it and hid it in the Malfoy Manor", Narzissa said.

"Okay, mum I need to rest a bit is it okay if you talk with Harry", Draco asked, Narzissa nodded, "thanks mum it was great to see you again", he said and closed his eyes, when he opened them again Harry was back.

"So Missis Malfoy", he asked.

"I... I can´t find the words to say, but thank you Harry and please call me Narzissa", Narzissa said.

"No problem, Draco is a great guy and a great friend and I help my friends", Harry said, smiling and Narzissa smiled a kind smile back.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a Review, thanks :).<strong>


	10. Harry And Narzissa Talk With Niklas

They were talking, then they heard a voice saying, "there they are", Harry turned to see Ron and a skinny blond boy walking towards them.

"Hey Ron, I guess you are Niklas", Harry asked, looking at the blond boy.

"Yep, hello Harry and Missis Malfoy", Niklas greated them, Narzissa nodded.

"Why don´t you two sit with us", Harry asked, so Ron and Niklas sat next to Harry.

"My condolences Missis Malfoy", Niklas and Ron said.

"Thanks boys, but Draco is in Harry so for me he is not dead", Narzissa said, "and please call me Narzissa", she added.

"Niklas why don´t you explain to us how you want to help getting Draco back into his body", Harry said.

Niklas lowered his voice, so that only the people at the table could hear, "well, I had a accident in chemical class at my muggle school", Niklas started.

"What happened", Harry asked.

"Some idiot thought it would be funny to put a firework into my test tube, where I had mixed chemicals together", Niklas said, "anyway, it exploded and I blacked out, I woke in a hospital, and for some reason, since that day I can leave my body, some call me "ghostboy", besides that I have healing powers, her I come to my plan".

"Please tell us", Narzissa said.

"Well, I can leave my body and go into Draco´s damaged body and heal him from the inside, after his body is healed he can return", Niklas said, "so what do you think", he asked.

"Let´s try it, come to Malfoy Manor in the Christmas holidays", Narzissa said.

"Okay, we´ll meet you there", Harry said, "oh by the way Narzissa", he said looking at Draco´s mum.

"What is it Harry", she asked.

"Well I received a copy of my parents Will, they left me a Mansion and 1 Trillion Pounds in gold Nuggets. I told Draco, that he is always welcome there, so are you", Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, we will surely come and visit you, Draco can also visit you by himself if he wants to", Narzissa said, smiling.

"Niklas, thanks for coming and telling us your plan, but I think you should get back to your place", Harry said.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting all of you, see you at christmas eve in the Malfoy Manor", Niklas said, he got up.

"Wait Niklas i´ll show you the way, see you later Harry and Draco, good bye Narzissa", Ron said, Harry and Narzissa nodded and Ron walked off with Niklas.

"I should get going aswell, thanks again Harry", Narzissa said.

"No problem", Harry said, smiling, "see you soon".

"Yeah see you soon", Narzissa said, "could I...", she asked and Harry understood.

"Sure", he said and closed his eyes, when he opened them again Draco was back.

"Hey again mum", Draco said, smiling.

"Hey, so what do you think of Niklas´s plan", Narzissa asked.

"I think it´s great, I hope it´ll work", Draco said.

"Yes, me too", Narzissa said, then she sighed, "oh well, I better go now, can I give you a hug", she asked.

"Sure", Draco said, so he and his mother got up and hugged each other, "thanks for coming mum, I missed you".

"I missed you too baby, see you at christmas eve", Narzissa said, then she left.

Draco stared after her, then he closed his eyes and a second later Harry was in control again.

Harry started to walk back to the Castle, 'are you happy Draco', he asked.

'Yeah, thanks for everything Harry', Draco said.

'No problem, brother, if i´m aloud to call you that", Harry said.

'Sure', Draco said.

'Nice, I always wanted a brother', Harry said.

'Me too', Draco said.

The rest of the day they played outside in the Castle gardens with Ron and Hermione, they had told Hermione and Snape everything about the plan, they were for it, 'if it shouldn´t work Ms. Granger and I will continue to search for away, I promise you that", Snape had said.

After supper Harry and Ron headed to Gryffindor tower, "hey Harry do want to play a round of exploding snap", Ron asked.

"No i´m tired, but Draco would like to play a round", Harry said.

"Fine by me", Ron said smiling, so Harry closed his eyes and a second later Draco was playing with Ron.

"Thanks for the round Draco, it was fun", Ron said, smiling.

"Yeah it was", Draco said and smiled back, "oh well let´s get to bed", he said and Ron agreed, so Draco closed his eyes and Harry was back and they headed to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter.<strong>

**Please leave a Review, thanks :).**


	11. Harrys Mansion And A Surprise Visitor

The Christmas holidays came and every Student got ready to go home, the first time in his life Harry was happy and excited to leave Hogwarts, because he´ll be going to his Mansion and not to the Dursly´s.

'I am so excited, I can´t wait to see my Mansion', he said.

'Yeah, I am also looking forward to see your Mansion', Draco said.

'Hey, let´s go and surprise the headmaster and tell him how we plan to bring you back', Harry said.

Draco was silent for a moment, "Draco", Harry asked.

'Harry, to be truthful to you, I don´t want the headmaster and the school to know', Draco said.

'What, why', Harry asked.

'Well, if they know my ex-father will know and he´ll do anything to try and kill me again', Draco said.

'But he is locked up for the rest of his life', Harry said.

'You don´t know my ex-father, he´ll find a way to break free', Draco said.

'Okay, but what about school', Harry asked, 'you can´t stay at home hiding and not studying'.

'My mum can home-school me and you, Hermione and Ron can teach me the things you have learned in the year at Hogwarts in the summer holidays', Draco said.

'Hmm... yeah, I think that is a good idea, okay Draco we won´t tell the headmaster', Harry said.

'Thanks Harry', Draco said.

'No problem', Harry said.

The next day all of the Students got on the train and headed back to London, normally Vernon would wait for Harry at the London train station, but he was not there, 'thank goodness, I guess Dumbledor has sent them a letter and told them about the Will', Harry said.

'Yeah, hey don´t think about those people, you have your own place now, so think about that', Draco said.

'I will, let´s get going', Harry said, he called a Taxi and they drove to his Mansion.

After a hour of driving, Harry saw his Mansion come into few, 'holy... that´s not a Mansion that´s a palace', he said.

"Yeah damn, it´s even huger then my Manor', Draco said.

As they drove nearer to the Mansion they saw that it was already starting to fall apart, paint was pealing of the sides of the house, there were some tiles from the roof laying on the ground, most of the windows were broken and the heavy front door, which was made of wood, was all mouldy.

Harry got out of the Taxi and payed the driver, 'hm the outside needs a lot of work, I guess the inside also', Harry said.

'Yeah, hey why don´t you go in and check it out', Draco said and so Harry entered the house.

The Mansion was in terrible condition, 'damn, THIS needs a lot of work, it will cost a lot to get everything repaired', Harry said.

'Yeah, it´s a pity that we student aren´t aloud to use magic out of Hogwarts, or else you could repair the Mansion in seconds and it wouldn´t cost you a thing', Draco said.

'Yeah, oh well then there is only the muggle way, can´t help it', Harry said.

Harry continued the Tour of his place, the kitchen was huge, the living room and dining room also, there were ten bedroom, a huge cellar, some unused rooms and lots more, but everything needed a lot of work.

'Hey Harry why don´t you start on a bedroom, so you have a place to sleep for the night, the other stuff can wait till tomorrow', Draco suggested and so Harry cleared out one of the bedrooms, that didn´t look so awful.

When Harry had cleaned the rubbish and scrap out of the room he found a bed that didn´t look so bad, even the mattress was dry.

'Doesn´t look to bad, let´s see if we can find some covers', Harry said, he opened a cabinet that was in the room, inside of the cabinet there were covers for the bed.

After doing the bed Harry got himself ready for bed, 'don´t you want to eat something', Draco asked.

'No, i´m not hungry anyway', Harry said and jumped into the bed.

'Damn, this mattress is so comfy', he said.

'Yeah, just like mine in Malfoy Manor', Draco said, Harry cuddled up and soon both boys were fast asleep.

The next day, whilst Harry was trying his best to clean and repair the house the doorbell rung, 'I wonder who that could be', he said.

Harry went to the door and got a surprise, a man in very important cloathes was standin there, "yes, who are you and how can I help you", Harry asked.

"Hello Mister Potter, I am Fudge, I have sent you the Will of your parents and I thought i´d come and see if you have settled in", Fudge said, "but I see that the house needs a lot of work", he said.

"Yes it does, if i´d be aloud to use magic outside of Hogwarts, I would have used the Mending Charm on the house", Harry said.

Fudge thought for a while, then he said, "let me fix your house", he suggested.

"Why would you do that Sir", Harry asked.

"It´s the least I can do for the wrong that has befallen you", Fudge said.

"Okay", Harry said.

Fudge took out his wand and pointed it at the house, "Reparo", he said, seconds later Harry had to duck as crap came flying out of the house, the roof mended itself, the lamps and rooms repaired themselves, the front door repaired itself, the paint renewed itself in a matter of minutes Harry was standing in front of a dream house.

"Wow, thanks Mr. Fudge Sir, that saved me time and nerves", Harry said.

"My pleasure", Fudge said, "well I should take my leave, see you around Mr. Potter", then with a "crack" sound Fudge evaporated and was gone.

'Well that was a surprise, now we can concentrate on the plan to bring you back', Harry said.

'Yeah I can´t wait', Draco said, 'but I promise that we´ll always be brothers'.

'Yeah I promise you that too Draco', Harry said, 'Christmas eve can come'.

'Yeah', Draco said.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please leave a Review and let me know what you think :).<strong>


	12. Draco Gets Back His Body

The days went by, Harry had a great time in his Mansion, at last he was his own boss. No more beatings, no more bullying,... he was in paradise, he was happy to have Draco with him, Hermione and Ron also came to visit a few times, they also stayed a cupple of nights in the Mansion, but soon Christmas eve came and that meant Draco would be returning to his own body. Harry secretly wished that Draco would stay in him forever, but on the other hand he was happy for Draco.

It was the morning of Christmas eve and Harry was very quiet that morning, he didn´t say much, 'Harry, what´s wrong, why are you so quiet', Draco asked.

Harry gave a sigh, 'well, today is the day where you return to your body', he said.

'So', Draco asked.

'Well to be truthful, i´ll miss you, it will feel empty inside of me, I felt warm and comfort with you inside of me', Harry said, 'and now that will be going away and i´ll be alone again', he said in a sad voice, he also begun to cry.

'Harry listen, you´ll never be alone', Draco said, 'we´ll stay friends for ever and i´ll come and visit you as much as I can, I promise and besides that you have got Ron and Hermione', he said in a calming voice.

Harry sighed, 'yeah, I know, but you´ve been in side of me for so long, it just feels as if a part of my soul is going to be stolen from me', he said.

There was a long silence, 'we should get going', Harry said.

'Yeah', Draco said, 'listen Harry, like I said, you´ll never be alone again I promise you that'.

'Thanks Draco, you´ve become my best pal, no more than that, you have become my brother', Harry said.

'I can only say the same, you´ve become a brother to me too Harry', Draco said, 'but enough sad talk, call the damn Taxi', he said.

So Harry called the Taxi, then they drove to the train station to pick up Ron, Niklas and Hermione and then they all drove to Malfoy Manor.

After almost a hour driving, they finally arrived at Malfoy Manor, Harry payed the Taxi and they walked up to the door and Harry knocked.

The door opened and Narzissa stood before them, "welcome, please come in", she said and they entered the house.

Narzissa closed the door behind them and turned towards them, "okay, i´ve prepared everything", she said, "please follow me".

They followed Narzissa into a room where to beds were standing side by side and in one lay Draco´s body, 'strange seeing my body it looks like i´m sleeping', Draco said.

'Don´t worry Draco, everything will be fine you´ll see', Harry said.

Narzissa looked at Niklas, "how long will the process take", she asked.

"Hard to say, it depends on how badly Draco´s body is damaged",he said, "i´ll get started right now".

Niklas took off his jacket and walked over to the second bed, he lay himself on it. He closed his eyes and the others saw Niklas´s soul leaving his body, it floated upwards and glided over to Draco´s body until he was hovering directly over it.

"Let´s hope that this won´t take to long", he said, "see you in a few minutes", then he sunk into Draco´s body.

"So I guess now we wait", Narzissa said, then she turned to the group, "does anyone want a drink", she asked.

"Yes please", they all said, so Narzissa left the room, after five minutes she reappeared carrying a try.

"Here you go kids", Narzissa said, "pull up some chairs and let´s wait", so they took their drinks and pulled up chairs.

"By the way, why have you chosen Christmas eve to do this", Narzissa asked, "shouldn´t you be celabrating with your families, okay I know Harry hasn´t got a family but the rest of you".

"Christmas is the day to give, and we are all here to give you your son back", Hermione said.

"That´s right", Ron said.

"And besides that, Draco is my family, he was there when those bastards hurt me, he always said kind words that eased the pain, I can´t wait till he´s back, I want to give him a hug and say thanks for everything", Harry said.

"You can do that Harry, but me and Draco have a lot to thank you aswell, and our thanks goes to all of you also", Narzissa said.

"It´s our pleasure", they all said.

They talk for a hour or so, then they noticed Niklas´s body moving, "i guess he´s finished", Harry said, so they all got up and walked over to the bed.

Niklas slowly opened his eyes, "hey", he said in a weak voice.

"Damn, you don´t sound that good, what´s wrong", Narzissa asked.

"Well Narzissa, Draco´s body especially the insides were so badly damaged I had a hard time to heal him and it drained all of my strength, I was lucky enough to have enough strength to return to my body", Niklas said.

"What would have happened if you wouldn´t have made it", Harry asked.

"I´d be stuck in Draco´s body for ever", Niklas said, "and now please let me sleep I have to restore my strength", and with that he fell asleep.

The others looked at each other, "damn, he was really drained", Ron said.

"Yeah, he was, I guess we should get this over with", Harry said.

'Okay Draco, it´s time', he said.

'On my way', came Draco´s voice and Harry fellt something leaving him.

"There he is, my son is returning", said Narzissa and everyone watched as the spirit floated upwards and slowly sunk into Draco´s body.

Minutes later Draco´s eyes slowly opened, he yawned and looked around, then he smiled, "hey i´m back", he said.

Narzissa couldn´t help it, she run over to him and took Draco into her arms, "my baby, thank goodness you´re alive", she said, crying into him.

Draco put a hand on her back and stroked her, "it´s okay mum", he said, he looked to the others, "hey, where is Harry", he asked.

"He left, he said he needed fresh air", Ron said.

"Actually he was crying", Hermione said.

"Why would he be... oh", Draco said.

"Draco can you get up", Narzissa asked.

Draco slowly sat up, "yeah I think i´m good", he said.

"Then you should go check on Harry, besides you owe him something", his mother said, "and so do i", she added.

"Yeah, could you help me to my feet please", Draco asked.

His mother helped him to his feet, he carefully made a few steps until he fellt comfurtable, "strange feeling having your own legs again", he said, then he walked out of the room and looked for Harry.

He found Harry sitting outside on the cold stone steps of the Manor.

Harry noticed someone sitting down next to him, he quickly wiped the tears away and looked to his side and gasped as he saw Draco, "Draco", Harry said.

"Hey Harry, what´s the matter", Draco asked.

"I already told you", Harry said.

"Yes I know, but aren´t you happy that I have my own body back", Draco asked.

"Of course I am, but you´ve been in me for so long that you have become a part of me, like I said, it felt like a part of my own soul had left me", Harry said and he begun to cry again.

Draco was silent for a while, "listen Harry, a part of me will be always with you, just like a part of you will always be with me", he then said.

"I know Draco, but i´ll return to my Mansion all by myself, i´d have no one to talk to or to play with", Harry said.

Draco thought for a while, "how about i´ll come and stay a few days with you in you Mansion", he asked.

"I´d love that, but what would your mother say, besides she just got you back", Harry said.

"Asking never hurts", Draco said, "now come on let´s get inside, I don´t want you to die of cold", he said.

"Why not", Harry asked.

Draco raised a eyebrow, "why, because you mean a lot to me, you are like a brother to me, that´s why", he said.

"You mean it, i´m aloud to be a part of your life", Harry asked.

"Sure, if you allow me to be a part of yours", Draco replied.

"Of course", Harry said.

"Then it´s settled", Draco said, "now come on", he said and helped Harry to his feet.

Harry gave Draco a big hug, "finally I can hug you for real", he said.

Draco hugged him back, "hey Harry, thanks for everything", he said smiling, then they went back to the others.

As they re-entered the room Niklas was just waking up, "thanks for letting me sleep", he said yawning.

"No problem Niklas, and thanks for everything", Narzissa said.

"Pff... no need to thank me, I only healed Draco´s body", he said.

"Without your help, Draco hadn´t be able to return, so you have all of my thanks for bringing my son back", she said.

"I am not the one who you should thank, Harry saved Draco, without him Draco would have been lost forever", Niklas said.

Narzissa turned to Harry, "thanks Harry, for everything, you are always welcomed here", she said and smiled a kind smile.

"Thanks", Harry said smiling back.

Draco looked at Harry, then at his mother, "mum, I have a favour to ask", he said.

"What is it Draco", his mother asked.

"Well, Harry told me that I was so long inside of him that I have becom a part of him, and as I eft his body it felt to him as if a part of his soul was stripped away", Draco said.

"I guess that it wasn´t a nice feeling", Narzissa said and Harry shook his head.

"Anyway, Harry also said that since i´m bach in my own body that he´ll be returning to his Mansion all by himself, with me inside of him he had someone to talk to", Draco continued, "so I wanted to ask you if it would be okay if i´d stay with him for a few days".

Narzissa thought for a while, then she smiled, "Harry, you didn´t only help my son and brought him back with the help of your friends, no you were there for him in the first place", she said, then she turned to Draco, "son, why don´t you stay with Harry for the rest of the holidays, besides Harry and his friends have given me the best Christmas present ever, they brought you back".

"I´d love to stay the rest of the holidays with Harry", Draco said, "we´ll have so much fun".

"I´d love that too", Harry said and so Harry and Draco drove to Harry´s Mansion and had grand weeks together, until it was time to return to Hogwarts.

The following years Draco was home schooled by his mother, Harry, Hermione and Ron came in the holidays to him to teach him everything they had learned at Hogwarts and they stayed the best of friends until their deaths parted them.

They all told their children what Harry had done and their children told their children and so on, so that the good deed that Harry had made would never be forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter of this story!<strong>

**I hope ypu all liked it, please leave a Review :).**

**The next story i will be working on will be a yaoi (boy x boy)!**


End file.
